


the only proof that i need is you

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crushes, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fortune Telling, Gray is an Idiot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray and Natsu go to a fair and get their fortunes told. </p><p>Will they take the fortune tellers advice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh no look what we've done

Gray didn’t really want to be here, but he wasn’t going to voice that out loud in front of Erza as she licked delicately at an ice cream and frowned at the massive decorative clock above the entrance of the fair. They’d already been waiting for 10 minutes, and this was Erza’s third ice cream, but Gray didn’t have the courage to tell her to stop, or ask if they were going to go inside. He wasn’t even entirely sure what they were waiting for, so instead he just passively watched as people streamed casually in and out of the front gate into the brightly coloured mass of tents inside. 

 

“Ah, finally.” Erza said loudly, making Gray jump slightly. Gray turned and immediately wanted to smack his face into something when he saw that it was Natsu who had finally turned up, still looking vaguely sick from the train journey.    
  
“Erza…” Gray started, but she shot him a look that made him quickly shut his mouth. Natsu weakly waved, and Gray belatedly noticed the lack of flying blue cat.    
  
“You two are bonding today.” Erza stated, no room for negotiation in her voice, looking between both of them with a stern expression. Both boys swallowed heavily, nodding quickly. She smiled sweetly, before turning away, walking swiftly inside the fair without even a look back. Gray had about a thousand questions he wanted to ask, but instead he just turned back to Natsu, who looked like he had finally got over his motion sickness.    
  
“So…” Gray said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Where is Happy?” Natsu looked up, a weird expression on his face. 

 

“With Carla.” He said bluntly, rubbing the side of his face. Gray studied Natsu’s body language for a second before dropping the subject, motioning towards the fair instead. 

 

“Want to go in?” 

 

“Yeah.”    
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Gray watched with interest as Natsu shoved popcorn into his face, waving his spare hand wildly in the air. People around him dodged out the way, or got hit in the face. He was in the middle of a story, ranting on as Gray listened, and Gray was trying not to admit to himself how much he was enjoying listening to Natsu. 

 

“And I mean, she was going on and on about this stupid story, and completely ignored the two guys making out in the corner that would literally be perfect for her plot… But seriously, I swear I’d seen them before…” Natsu suddenly trailed off, stopped in front of a fortune telling tent. His face split into a grin, and he turned to Gray, asking without opening his mouth. Gray rolled his eyes. 

 

“You seriously believe in that stuff?” Gray asked, tilting his head up at the sign of a crystal ball, purple smoke pulsating inside. 

 

“Yes.” Natsu said, rolling his eyes and surprising Gray. Gray raised an eyebrow and Natsu stuck his tongue out, already heading towards the beaded curtain. Gray pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, asking himself what the worst that could happen was, before taking a breath and pushing in after Natsu. 

 

A small women sat behind the low table, a black table cloth with gold edges spread across it and her legs crossed under the table. She was a pale girl with large green eyes, purple and pink hair tied into two small buns which sort of looked like ears to Gray, and a strange ring in the middle of her nose. Gray was sort of disappointed she wasn’t an old women with a wart on her nose and a crystal ball. 

 

“Hello.” The girl said without looking up, voice small in the cramped tent. Natsu grinned at Gray, sitting on one of the purple cushions in front of the table. Gray rolled his eyes, sitting on one too and awkwardly crossing his legs. The girl had her eyes closed, hands flat on the table top, and Gray tilted his head, not entirely sure what to do. “I will do a reading for you both separately, and then together.” She said suddenly, opening her eyes and looking directly up at Gray. Gray swallowed awkwardly, nodding before glancing over at Natsu, whose grin hadn’t left his face. The smile made Gray feel a little more settled and he looked back, shifting into a more comfortable position. “I will read for the fire mage first, if that is okay.” She said gently, eyes unblinking as they looked between them, and Gray swallowed again. Natsu nodded enthusiastically, a look of endearing enthrallment on his face. Gray tried not to focus on the fact he had just thought of Natsu as endearing. 

 

“S- Should I go? And then… Y’know… Come back?” Gray asked awkwardly, leaning back a little. The girl shrugged, already pulling a pack of cards from next to her out onto the table. 

 

“It is dependent on what your boyfriend prefers.” She said quietly, shuffling the cards in her hands. Gray frowned. 

 

“Boyfriend?” He asked, just as Natsu asked exactly the same thing. They looked at each other, and Gray raised an eyebrow. Natsu chuckled, looking back at the girl. She watched them silently, a small smile on her face. 

 

“Shall we begin?” She asked Natsu, not answering the question, spreading the cards in a neat arc across the table. Natsu nodded, shuffling forward slightly. She tapped the table gently, and all the cards stacked themselves into three equal piles, evenly spaced on the surface. Natsu still had the look of awe on his face, and Gray decided to try and focus on the cards rather than Natsu’s expression.    
  
“Please choose a pile.” She said calmly, lighting a stick of incense seemingly without any matches. Natsu stared at the piles for a moment, before tapping the one on the left. She smiled, shuffling the piles together but keeping the chosen pile on the top, before throwing the cards into the air. The cards all fell onto the table in messy piles, except three cards, which instead hovered in the air for a moment, before floating gently down into the girls outstretched palm. Gray belatedly noticed runes and words tattooed messily across the girls hands and wrists, like elaborate jewelry. 

 

“Woah.” Natsu said under his breath, making Gray chuckle to himself slightly. 

 

“Past, present, future.” She said simply, placing a card down as she said each word, flipping them so the image was face up. Gray couldn’t make sense of them, but was immediately worried when he saw someone digging a grave in the card she had placed down for future.    
  
“Er…” Gray started, but stopped when Natsu gave him a look. The girl giggled to herself, before running her hand over the top of the cards. They flipped upwards, resting so the images were facing Natsu and Gray instead of the ceiling. 

 

“Past.” She repeated, placing a slender finger on the thin edge of the card. “You have suffered much loss, and you understandably find it hard to trust. Many things may come back to haunt you in later life, but you will be more prepared to fight them with the right people with you.” Natsu didn’t move a muscle, eyes fixed on the image of a girl trapped in a tower, a dragon climbing up the side. Gray didn’t point out the irony.    
  
“Present.” She said, placing her finger on the middle card, smiling to herself. A greenhouse shimmered on the card front, plants seeming to twist inside of the glass walls, plants with teeth and flowers with hands reaching towards one small rabbit.” You are tempted by old addictions, old pleasures. But you have reasons to resist, and you have people you have made promises to. But if you want my advice…” She paused for a second, a gleam in her eyes. “Sometimes old addictions are the best kind.” Gray frowned a little, but didn’t open his mouth.    
  
“Future.” The girl said with relish, laying the other two cards flat. “You have something important to discover, about yourself, and about someone else. He will guide you towards an important discovery, and well…” She looked between them again, as if debating whether or not to tell them something. “He will become a need in your life that you cannot live without.” She pointedly looked at Gray for a long moment, before flattening the final card. Natsu still hadn’t moved, but he had the grin back on his face as she shuffled the cards back together. Gray swallowed heavily. 

 

“I… Maybe we should just do the one for both of us now.” Gray suggested, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The girl surveyed him for a moment, before laughing loudly. Gray blinked, looking over at Natsu. Natsu shrugged, pushing a hand through his hair.    
  
“If that is what you prefer ice mage, then that is what we will do.” She said simply, a look of amusement still on her face. Gray nodded stiffly, watching as the girl placed her pack of cards back under the table, and instead placed her hands out onto the table. “Please place your hands, facing upwards, into mine.” She said calmly, eyes closed. Gray glanced across at Natsu, but he had already placed his hand into hers. Gray placed his hand onto hers resignedly, suddenly very interested in the gold edging of the tablecloth.    
  
“Ice mage, you must understand that these barriers are more of a hindrance than a help.” She said quietly, focusing on his hand intently. Before Gray could even open his mouth to respond, she rubbed her thumb across the palms of both of their hands, quickly looking up at them.    
  
“You will be together for a very long time, and I believe that you are unable to end up with anyone else.” She said, a smile on her face. Gray raised an eyebrow at her.    
  


“Together?” He said, and Natsu chuckled. 

 

“Lady, no offense, but we aren’t together.” Natsu added, watching as she placed Natsu’s hand against Gray’s. Instead of responding, she just laughed, as if that was the funniest thing she had heard all day. Gray was instantly distracted at the burning sensation spreading up his arm, and ripped his hand away. 

 

“What the fuck?” Gray asked, curiously staring at his hand. Natsu was massaging his hand, frowning at it as if it had betrayed him. 

 

“Wh- What was that?” Natsu asked, echoing the question that was on the tip of Gray’s tongue.

 

“A little motivator to help you along.” She said simply, standing up and stretching her hands up above her. Gray frowned at her as she clicked her neck and shoulders, surprised at her shortness. “I wish you boys the best.” She nodded at them politely, before completely disappearing right before their eyes. Natsu blinked at the spot where she was, confusion etched onto his face. Gray sighed, standing up and rubbing some feeling back into legs. 

 

“What… What was that?” Natsu asked again, standing up as well and staring at Gray. Gray shrugged awkwardly, glancing around for a moment before making his way towards the beaded curtain again. 

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” 


	2. covered in flames

"Gray, what do you think she meant?" Natsu asked again, laying upside down on Gray's sofa and watching as Gray slowly demolished an ice cream. Gray rolled his eyes at the pink haired boy, but didn’t respond. Ever since they had returned from the fair, Natsu had been repeatedly turning up at his apartment, asking what she meant and finding reasons to see Gray. Gray had to admit, he never asked the pink haired boy to leave, and lately when he woke up in the middle of the night sweating from nightmares, he found himself climbing up through Natsu's window and slotting himself in against the wall behind Natsu. Natsu never mentioned it, and Gray couldn't express how grateful he was. Gray sighed and twisted the cone, delicately swiping a drip away with his tongue. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had feelings for Natsu before, but they were fuzzy, almost ignorable feelings that he could pretend he didn’t notice and carry on with his life. Now they were plaguing him at every possible moment, trying to make him close the gap between them and making him lose focus when he probably seriously needed it. 

 

"I have no idea. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Gray said finally, paying far too much attention to his ice cream. He wasn't sure whether he had just become more aware of it, or it had grown stronger, but ever since the fortune teller had read for them, Gray felt the need to be in close proximity to Natsu. He felt himself thinking about Natsu more and more frequently, thinking about what he'd think about very minor decisions in Gray's life, and thinking about him in various situations. Gray didn't want to admit how many of those situations revolved around Natsu being naked. 

 

"I hate waiting." Natsu moaned, letting his body slide slowly further and further down towards the floor. Gray chuckled, ignoring what that moan did to him, finally reaching the cone of his ice cream and biting into it happily, ignoring how Natsu was studying him. Natsu sighed in a way that made Gray want to look up, but instead he carried on with his ice cream. "Gray..." Natsu almost whined, flat against the floor and looking up at Gray. Gray raised an eyebrow, blush dusting his cheeks, swallowing the last of the cone and leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs a little to be able to see between them down at Natsu. 

 

"What?" Gray asked, smirking a little. Natsu chuckled, flipping himself so he was sat up crossed legged between Gray's legs instead. Gray didn't want to admit how much he thought it looked perfect. 

 

“Where did Ezra even go that morning?” Natsu asked, suddenly tilting his head and frowning at a space just next to Gray’s head. Gray blinked, surprised at the sudden change again, looking at the pink haired boys forehead for a moment before answering. 

 

“I think she went to see Jellal.” Gray said after a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Although she was saying to me she wanted to try every single type of food at the stands… I think it was probably just an excuse to see him.” Natsu looked up, smirking slightly, before watching Gray’s face for a moment. The atmosphere was strange, but Gray didn’t particularly mind, quite enjoying the proximity to Natsu. 

 

"You got ice cream on your face." Natsu said softly after a moment of silence, eyes focused on Gray's lips. Gray swallowed heavily, licking them carefully. 

 

"Yeah?" Gray confirmed, rubbing a hand through his hair and tilting his head a little. The air between them had seemed to thicken, a different tension filling the room. Natsu reached forwards, brushing the ice cream off from just above Gray’s lip gently, making Gray's whole body heat up. Natsu's lips parted, but he didn't close the gap between them, carefully skirting around the borders they were treading on. 

 

"Can you feel that?" Natsu whispered, knelt up between Gray's spread legs and finally meeting Gray's eyes. Gray nodded, feeling like electricity was pouring through his veins just at the proximity of Natsu's lips. Natsu didn't respond, just maintaining eye contact with Gray. Gray wanted to grab him, but he wasn't entirely sure if Natsu even wanted him. Natsu seemed to be thinking along similar lines, because despite edging closer he sounded worried when he opened his mouth. "Do you think this is what she did to us?" Natsu whispered, so close now that Gray could feel his breath against his cheek. Gray chuckled, voice low in his throat, and looked down at Natsu with hooded eyes. 

 

"I don't know. I doubt she did anything, just made us more aware of what we already felt." Gray said carefully, not breaking the eye contact. Natsu swallowed, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. 

 

"Already felt?" He repeated, a question in his eyes. Gray smirked, leaning forward slightly so their noses were touching. 

 

"I've always found you attractive, and obviously you're my best friend, so your personality isn't lacking. I just..." Gray finally broke eye contact, glancing down at their feet. "I just didn't want to be rejected." Natsu pressed his lips into Gray's forehead softly, making Gray jump a little. 

 

"Let's just say... I don't think I could reject you if I wanted to. I've sort of liked you for a while in all honesty." Natsu said, tilting Gray's chin up so he could see him. Gray blushed a little, but didn't pull away. 

 

"Why are we suddenly admitting all this?" Gray asked, still completely transfixed on Natsu's eyes. 

 

"Probably the lady." 

 

"She was just a normal lady!" Natsu frowned at Gray, hand snaking its way into Gray's dark hair. 

 

"I've gone almost a year without saying anything about my feelings to you." Natsu pointed out, making Gray chuckle. 

 

"I could say the same I suppose.” Gray said carefully, leaning into Natsu’s hand and letting his eyes close slightly. Natsu stroked his hand through dark hair slowly, rubbing his thumb up along Gray’s cheekbone. Gray shivered at the touch, but didn’t pull away. 

 

“Is this real?” Natsu asked quietly, and Gray chuckled, opening his eyes. 

 

“Yes.” Gray said simply, finally closing the gap between them and capturing Natsu’s chapped lips. Natsu instantly kissed back, pressing himself closer to Gray and letting his hand wander along Gray’s cheekbone and jawline. They kissed for what felt like seconds, but was probably closer to minutes, before pulling away, panting slightly. 

 

“Are we…?” Gray started, rubbing his hand over Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu raised an eyebrow, tucking a piece of hair behind Gray’s ear. 

 

“We’re us. That’s enough. We don’t have to define it as anything.” Natsu said simply, and Gray sighed happily, leaning his forehead against Natsu’s. 

  
“Good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a follow up chapter? ooOOOOoooOOOOooo
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to write anything else for this, I quite like leaving it like this so... Yeah. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, let be real, the rating will probably change as I add chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! As always I am over at be-m0.tumblr.com if you would like to speak to me, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
